Because of you
by Byunchannie26
Summary: Jaejoong bersikeras memaksa Yunho untuk menikahinya setamat sekolah karena jaejoong yang takut akan kehilangan kekasih hati –yunho-. / Yunho yang tidak ingin menikah muda, akan tetapi tidak bisa menolak keinginan seorang Kim jaejoong -kekasih hati- . Bad summary – YUNJAE FIC / GUNDERSWITCH
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Because of you**

**Author : Byunchannie26**

**Main cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho and others**

**Lenght : chapter **

**Disclaimer : YUNJAE milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa,, YUNJAE milik para SHIPPER. FANFICTION INI MURNI DARI OTAK SAYA SENDIRI. DIHARAMKAN UNTUK KOPAS INI FF *gaya banget nih author-_-**

**a/n : maaf kalau ini membuat kalian merasa mual dan sakit kepala, dan alur yang berantakan. **

**WARNING : JANGAN JADI SILENT READERS ! Tolong review sedikitlah dan ini GS ( Genderswitch ) **

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ! **

**.**

.

.

- HAPPY READING -

.

.

.

"yunnie... kapan yunnie akan menikahi joongie eoh?" tanya jaejoong ke yunho kekasih hatinya.

"hmm... kita baru saja lulus SMA Boo, kenapa kau sudah bertanya seperti itu?" jawab yunho dengan sedikit acuh.

"aku tidak mau kau bosan denganku! Aku tidak mau kau melirik yeoja lainnya. Aku benci dengan sifat mata keranjang mu itu yunh." Keluh jaejoong karena dia tau sifat namjachingu nya ini, mata keranjang.

"astaga Boo... kau tidak percaya denganku? Kapan aku melakukan seperti yang kau sebut barusan? Kapan aku mata keranjang? Tidak pernah boo, aku hanya mencintaimu. Hanya kau yang ada dihatiku ini boo. Jadi tolong jangan pernah menyebutku lagi mata keranjang." Jawab yunho tersulut emosi karena jaejoong seperti tidak percaya dengannya selama ini.

Padahal mereka sudah menjalin hubungan selama hampir satu setengah tahun. Ya walaupun hubungan mereka selama ini masih bisa dikatakan wajar. Karena tidak ada kissing dibibir seperti para pasangan lainnya. Menurut yunho itu tidaklah mencerminkan seseorang yang bijaksana. Apa yang akan dipikirkan jaejoong kalau dia menciumnya. Tapi pikiran yunho dan jaejoong tidaklah sama, jaejoong dia sangatlah menginginkan ciuman tersebut karena dia merasa iri terhadap temannya junsu kenapa junsu selalu diberi rezeki/? seperti ciuman pikirnya. Sedangkan dia tidak pernah, sama sekali tidak pernah kecuali hanya dikening dan pipi.

"ya! Kau pernah melakukan itu. Mata mu tidak bisa beralih sedikit pun dari wanita cabul itu. Siapa namanyanya? Kuram? Atau keram? Ah aku tidak peduli yang penting aku membencinya sekarang. Kalaupun kita sudah tamat tapi dia sepertinya tidak mau melepaskan mu . kau saja yang tidak menyadarinya yun? Hiks...Hikss.." emosi jaejoong karena yunho tidak merasa demikian seperti apa yang sudah dituduh oleh jaejoong kepadanya. Dan itu membuat seorang kim jaejoong menangis sekarang.

"yaampun jae.. dia itu hanya teman satu kelas ku! Tidak lebih jae. Percayahlah padaku . kenapa kau mengatakan karam itu cabul? Itu tidak baik jae." Kata yunho diakhiri memeluk jaejoong karena membuat si princess dan pujaan hatinya menangis. " dengarkan aku joongie.. karam itu hanya teman sekelasku, tidak lebih dari itu, aku hanya mencintaimu. Kau tau itukan?" kata yunho diakhiri anggukan dari jaejoongnya.

"tapi yunh, kau waktu itu bicara kepadanya, menatap matanya dan tersenyum bahagia sekali saat itu. Aku merasa kau akan pergi dan meninggalkan aku yunh.. Hiks..Hiks.." keluh jaejoong lagi karena hatinya masih sakit atau bisa dikatakan takut yunho sang pangeran cinta akan meninggalkannya demi yeoja lain.

"itu karena kami sedang mengerjakan tugas yang diberi oleh Choi saem Boo.. tidak lebih, mungkin waktu kau melihat ku sedang tersenyum kepadanya itu saat dia membuat lelucon yang memang benar itu lucu boo.." jawab yunho menjelaskan kepada jaejoong agar tidak salah paham lagi dengan nya atau membenci karam teman sekelasnya.

"jadi benar kau tidak ada apa-apanya dengan sikeram atau karam itu yun?" jaejoong ingin memastikan apakah itu benar, dan pertanyaan jaejoong diangguki oleh yunho dan mempererat pelukannya terahadap jaejoong, sebaliknya dengan jaejoong. Dia tidak mau yunnie nya pergi dari sisinya, dia hanya ingin yunnie nya yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya kelak. Soal "menjadi pendamping hidup kelak" jaejoong baru menyadarinya tujuan awal dia ingin bertemu dengann yunnie nya saat ini.

"hm,, yun. Gimana? Kapan kau melakukannya? Aku serius dengan pertanyaan ku tadi yun.. aku ingin kau menikahi ku secepatnya." Sesaat jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya terhadap yunho dan menatap lekat bola mata indah yunho, berharap yunho akan mengabulkannya. Toh orang tua mereka sudah mengetahui kalau kedua sejoli yang sedang mabuk cinta ini pacaran dan pemikiran jaejoong kedua orang tua mereka tampak setuju setuju saja. Ini semua tergantung yunho mau menikah diusia muda dengan jaejoong atau jaejoong akan sangat kesal terhadapnya. Ini benar – benar pilihan yang belum siap untuk dijawab oleh yunho.

Aneh memang kisah percintaan mereka yang baru berumur 1 setengah tahun jaejoong sudah tidak sabar untuk dipinang oleh yunho. Satu alasan jaejoong ingin menikah diusia muda. Karena cinta dan karena dia takut yunho mendapatkan yeoja yang lebih cantik dan sexy darinya. Yaampun jae! Yunho sudah menjelaskan kalau dia itu mencintamu. Tidak ada seorang yeoja yang bisa meluluhkan hati seorang Jung Yunho selain yeoja nan cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong. Tapi semua pikiran seperti itu dianggap angin lalu oleh jaejoong sendiri.

"jae,, apa kau serius ingin menikah muda? Dan kita baru saja berumur 19 tahun jae.." jawab yunho tidak habis pikir karena pertanyaan jaejoong.

"ya dan sebentar lagi kau akan berumur 20 tahun yunnie.. dan yunnie juga sudah berjanji saat itu akan menikahi ku!" jawab jaejoong menatap yunho lekat, jangan bilang yunnie nya lupa dengan janji yang dia sendiri buat kepada jaejoong.

"ya.. aku memang janji untuk menikahi mu boo,, tapi tidak saat sekarang. Kita ini masih harus melanjutan sekolah kita dulu boo." Ucap yunho sambil memijit pelipisnya karena tidak bisa menjelaskan kepada jaejoong yang terbaik.

"menurut ku kita bisa sekolah walau kita sudah berstatus suami istri, bukannya itu lebih bagus yun? Aku bisa menyiapkan semua kebutuhan mu, kalau kita sudah menikah nanti" jawab jaejoong sambil membayangkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan saat sudah menikah nanti. *jangan yadong hahaha-_-v

"aku harus memantapkan diriku dulu, aku tidak boleh menikahimu begitu saja. Aku mau mendapat penghasilan dulu dan bisa membiayai hidup kita kelak, kau pasti mengerti dengan masalah seperti itu Boo." lanjut yunho.

"baiklah yun,, kalau kau tidak mau menikahiku aku akan menikah dengan orang lain saja." Ancam jaejoong dengan tangan dilipatkan kedada.

"andwae! Kau akan menikah denganku nanti jae. Harus denganku!" seru yunho didepan wajah jaejoong. Sepertinya yunho tidak ingin jaejoongnya menikahi orang lain, itu terlihat diraut mukanya. Tapi kenapa saat jaejoong meminta menikahinya yunho malah menolak, eih bukan menolak lebih tepatnya yunho belum siap seperti apa yang dikatakannya tadi kepada jaejoong.

"huhhh,,, aku bosan pacaran yunh, aku ingin menikah muda dan aku juga takut kehilanganmu." Jawab jaejoong dengan raut kesedihan.

"baiklah aku akan membicarakan ini kepada eomma dan appa-ku,, sekarang aku antar kau pulang ne? Dan ingat jangan menikahi namja manapun kecuali dengan ku! Arraseo?" jawab yunho akhirnya mengalah untuk berdebat membahas pernikahan tersebut. Dan sepertinya yunho benar-benar termakan oleh ancaman jaejoong tadi. Buktinya perasaan yunho saat ini takut yeojanya benar – benar akan menikah dengan namja lain.

"jinjja yunh..? kau benar akan melakukannya? Berbicara kepada ahjumma dan ahjussi...? wuaahhh gomawo,, gomawo yunnie bear-ku.." girang jaejoong saat mendengar yunho akan membicarakan soal pernikahan mereka. Sepertinya apa yang akan diinginkan oleh jaejoong akan terkabulkan.

"ne.. ne.. boo aku akan membicarakan masalah ini kepada eomma dan appaku nanti." Jawab yunho sambil tersenyum melihat jaejoong.

"aahhh aku tidak sabar lagi yun, baiklah kajja kita pulang. Aku juga sudah lelah seharian ini kita jalan-jalan,, dan aku akan membicarakan soal ini kepada junsu. Dia harus tau kalau kekasihku yang tampan ini akan menikahiku.." girang jaejoong lagi sambil memeluk yunho-nya erat.

"ne terserah-mu lah Boo. Ayo kita harus balik sebelum malam,, aku takut ommeoni akan memarahiku nanti,, kalau putri kecilnya pulang malam.." kekeh yunho

Dan itu sukses membuat jaejoong melepas secara paksa pelukannya terhadap yunho. "kau jahat yun,, kau merusak suasana hatiku!" kata jaejoong sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kebawah. Ah ini pemandangan terindah dan ditahan-tahan oleh yunho untuk tidak menerkamnya sekarang,, dan sampai sekarang yunho bisa menahan untuk tidak menghabiskan/? Bibir cherry tersebut kalau sedang marah seperti ini.

**TBC or END?**

Aaahhkk malu (p_q) Eotte? Jelekan? Buat mual, ngantuk, sakit kepalakan? Aahh kalau reviewnya gak ada aku males ah buat lanjutin! Jadi tolong ne tinggalin REVIEW-nya... Sesingkat apapun gak masalah (p_q)


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Because of you**

**Author : Byunchannie26**

**Main cast : Kim Jaejoong (19 tahun) Jung Yunho (20 tahun)**

**Support cast : Kim Junsu (19 tahun) Park Yoochun (22 tahun)**

**Lenght : chaptered**

**Rate : M (mungkin)**

**Disclaimer : YUNJAE milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa,, YUNJAE milik para SHIPPER. FANFICTION INI MURNI DARI OTAK SAYA SENDIRI. DIHARAMKAN UNTUK KOPAS INI FF *gaya banget nih author-_-**

**Note : maaf kalau ini membuat kalian merasa mual dan sakit kepala, dan alur yang berantakan, EYD tidak sesuai tulisan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : JANGAN JADI SILENT READERS ! Tolong review sedikitlah dan ini GS ( Genderswitch ) ohya, jaejoong dan yunho beda satu tahun disini tapi yunho satu angkatan sekolahan gitu sama jaejoong. Ngerti ? ._.**

**DON'T LIKE ! DON'T READ ! **

**GET OUT !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Previous - **__"kau jahat yun,, kau merusak suasana hatiku!" kata jaejoong sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kebawah. Ah ini pemandangan terindah dan ditahan-tahan oleh yunho untuk tidak menerkamnya sekarang,, dan sampai sekarang yunho bisa menahan untuk tidak menghabiskan/? Bibir cherry tersebut kalau sedang marah seperti ini._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- HAPPY READING –**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"hahaha.. ayolah Boo jangan marah terus terusan, itu membuatmu cepat tua kata orang orang sekarang. Kalau kau hanya cemberut dan marah marah seperti itu.."

Gelak tawa yunho tidak bisa dihentikan, setelah yunho membuat jaejoong cemberut sampai didalam perjalanan pulang pun jaejoong tetap tidak menggubris pertanyaan pertanyaan yunho. Dan gelak tawa yunho yang semakin menjadi itu membuat jaejoong semakin murka.

"sudah selesai tertawanya.? Apa kau tidak bisa fokus dengan setir-mu itu.?" Akhirnya jaejoong bersuara karena merasa kesal sedari tadi sudah menjadi bahan bullying oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

"eoh.? Ne.. Mianhae .. sekarang aku akan fokus dengan setir-ku. Kalau kau mengantuk tidur saja dulu, kalau kita sudah sampai aku akan membangunkan-mu." Jawab yunho akhirnya merasa bersalah.

"..."

Yunho melirik jaejoong karena tidak mendapat respon dari perkataanya "kau masih marah Boo.? Akukan sudah meminta maaf kepadamu."

"sudahlah yun,, fokus saja dengan setir-mu itu jangan pedulikan aku."

"huft... ne.." karena tidak mau membuat Boojae-nya semakin marah yunho lebih baik mengalah dan memfokuskan dirinya dengan kemudinya.

.

.

.

Sekitar 57 menit dalam perjalanan akhirnya yunho dan jaejoong sampai dikediaman keluarga Kim tepatnya dirumah jaejoong sendiri.

"jae,, kita sudah sampai.." kata yunho pelan sambil melirik sang kekasih yang ternyata tertidur dengan kepala yang disandarkan kekaca pintu mobil.

Yunho yang melihat Boojaenya terlelap dengan damainya tidak tega untuk membangunkan sang kekasih, yunho tau pasti jaejoong sangat lelah walau mereka hanya jalan sebentar dan makan siang. Apalagi saat yunho membuatnya marah yunho jadi merasa bersalah, seharusnya dia tidak bersikap sepeti itu kepada jaejoong tadi.

Yunho keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan kearah kanan pintu mobil dimana jaejoong terlelap. Dengan hati hati yunho membuka pintu mobil perlahan agar jaejoong tidak jatuh karena mengingat posisi tidur jaejoong saat ini bisa saja disaat pintu dibuka jaejoong langsung oleng kekanan.

Dan yunho berhasil menggendong jaejoong ala bridal. "kenapa dia tidak berat sama sekali" pikiran yunho saat menggendong jaejoong menuju kekediaman sang putri tunggal dari keluarga Kim tersebut.

.

.

.

Yunho kembali kekediamannya setelah mengantarkan jaejoong dengan keadaan selamat sampai kekamar sang putri tidur, terbukti jaejoong tidak terusik disaat yunho mencubit pipinya karena yunho gemas melihat sang pujaan.

Yunho merebahkan tubuhnya setelah mengganti pakaiannya. Yunho akan memejamkan mata tapi tiba tiba kata kata jaejoong tentang pernikahan tadi terngiang diotaknya, apakah harus dia menikahkan jaejoongnya diumur yang masih muda ini. "tidak tidak aku harus menuruti keinginannya, kalau tidak dia akan menikah dengan namja lain. Andwae! Itu tidak akan ku biarkan!" yunho cepat cepat menggeleng karena kata kata jaejoong yang akan menikah dengan namja lain terlintas dibenaknya.

Yunho meyakinkan hatinya untuk menikahkan jaejoong. Dia akan membicarakan masalah ini dengan kedua orang tuanya besok. Dia juga sudah membulatkan hatinya untuk menikahkan yeojachingunya –jaejoong- tersebut.

.

.

.

Saat ini keluar jung berada diruang makan untuk serapan pagi mereka, dan Setelah semalaman berpikir keras yunho siap membicarakan masalah pernikahannya dan jaejoong sekarang kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"ekhem.. appa.. umma.." kata yunho menyapa ayah dan ibunya gugup

"wae.? Kenapa kau terlihat sangat gugup, ada yang ingin kau bicarkan.? Tampaknya sang ayah tau kalau putranya akan membicarakan sesuatu hal yang penting.

"hmm.. Aku ingin menikahi joongie bulan depan." Ucap yunho to the point, membuat Mr. dan Mrs. Jung yang berada dimeja makan terdiam mencerna apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh putra mereka.

"apa yang kau katakan.? Menikahi joongie.?" Tanya Mrs. Jung memastikan apa yang dikatakan putranya benar.

"ne! Aku ingin appa dan umma merestui kami dan segera melamar joongie minggu depan."

"apa kau yakin ingin menikahi joongie.?" Yakin Mrs. Jung kepada putranya –yunho- dan yunho mengangguk yakin. "Huwaah sebentar lagi joongie akan menjadi menantuku.!" Girang Mrs. Jung karena sang putra akan menikahi menantu idamannya.

Walau Mrs. Jung tau sifat –manja- calon menantunya tersebut tapi tidak membuat Mrs. Jung menolak rencana pernikahan mereka. Jaejoong yang kelihatan manja ini adalah jaejoong yang pandai segala hal. Memasak seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh ibu rumah tangga. Benar benar menantu idaman Mrs. Jung. Bahkan Mrs. Jung tidak sabar ingin segera melihat putranya meminang sang menantu idaman.

"kau serius ingin menikahi jaejoong yun.? Apa kau tidak berpikir ini terlalu cepat." Kata Mr. Jung dan itu sukses membuat khayalan Mrs. Jung sirna. Karena kata kata suaminya barusan.

"ne appa aku yakin ! aku sudah menetapkan hatiku untuk menikahi joongie bulan depan." Ucap yunho penuh kepastian.

Mr. Jung menganggukkan kepalanya "baiklah kalau kau sudah menetapkan hatimu appa akan datang kerumah keluarga Kim untuk melamar jaejoong minggu depan."

"jinjjayo yeobo?" kata Mrs. Jung

"ne kita akan kerumah keluarga Kim minggu depan." Kata Mr. Jung dengan senyumannya.

"gomawo appa.. gomawo." Ucap yunho senang dan memeluk sang ayah.

"ekhem.. apa Cuma appa saja yang dipeluk.? Umma tidak ingin kau peluk eoh.?" Ketus Mrs. Jung melihat kemesraan/? Ayah dan anak tersebut.

"aigooo.. umma kenapa merajuk eoh.? Jangan merajuk umma lihatlah muka umma akan bertambah keriputannya kalau umma merajuk." Kekeh yunho sembari memeluk ummanya. Sepertinya yunho senang membuat orang yang disayanginya -umma dan joongie- merajuk, terbukti karena Mrs. Jung merajuk saat ini.

.

.

.

Yunho terlihat lega dan senang karena appa dan umma-nya merestui pernikahan mereka. Dia sudah tidak sabar ingin memberi tahu joongie-nya tentang lamaran yang akan diadakan minggu depan.

Yunho melihat jam ditangannya yang sudah menunjukan pukul 08:10 A.M dia ingat hari ini akan berangkat bersama kekampus dengan joongie-nya. Dan segera meraih kunci mobil dimeja makan tempat yang dia duduki tadi.

"umma, appa aku berangkat kekampus dulu ne. Joongie pasti sudah menunggu sekarang." Ucap yunho mengecup pipi sang umma dan berpamitan.

"ne hati hati ne.. bilang ke joongie hari ini datang untuk menjenguk umma, umma merindukan-nya."

"ne..."

.

.

.

Sesampainya yunho dikediaman jaejoong, yunho merasa gugup. Entah kenapa dia benar benar merasa gugup sekarang. "huhh kenapa aku jadi gugup begini." Katanya lirih.

Teett teettt teettt

Yunho memencet bel rumah jaejoong belum ada tanda tanda pintu akan dibukakan, yunho memencet sekali lagi tapi disaat tangan-nya akan menyentuh bel pintu rumah tersebut sudah dibukakan terlebih dahulu oleh pembantu rumah jaejoong sendiri.

"ah tuan yunho, silahkan masuk. nyonya jaejoong ada didalam sedang sarapan bersama tuan dan nyonya kim." Kata ahjumma Lee yang yunho ketahui namanya.

"ne.. ahjumma Lee."

Diruang makan jaejoong yang ingin bertanya kepada ahjumma Lee apakah yang memencet bel rumah adalah yunho tapi niat itu dibatalkannya karena sekarang yunho-nya sudah berdiri dibelakang dirinya sendiri.

"annyeonghaseyo.. appanim, eommonim.." sapa yunho

"ahh... yunho-ah.. sini nak, kajja kita makan bersama" ucap Mrs. Kim

"tidak usah repot ommonim saya sudah sarapan tadi dirumah. Saya akan menunggu joongie diruang tamu saja." Jawab yunho kepada eomma jaejoong. Dan menghampiri jaejoong dimeja makan lalu berbisik "Aku akan menunggu-mu diruang tamu ne Boo." Kata yunho.

"ne.. yunh-ah.." ucap jaejoong dengan senyumnya

Yunho berjalan kearah ruang tamu terletak, sebelumnya yunho membungkuk hormat kepada kedua orang tua jaejoong. Yunho yang ingin mengatakan acara lamarannya kepada calon mertua mereka tapi suasana sepertinya tidak mendukung karena melihat Mr. Kim sedang asik melahap sarapan paginya. Dan niat tersebut diurungkan yunho.

.

.

.

Yunho dan jaejoong sudah berada didalam mobil untuk berangkat kuliah sekarang. "Jaejoong tampaknya agak pendiam tidak seperti biasanya." Pikir yunho yang sedari tadi melihat jaejoong. Ada apa dengan Boojaenya yang biasa akan bermanja tapi sekarang terlihat pendiam.

"Boo.. kau kenapa.?" Kata yunho akhirnya karena tidak tahan melihat jaejoong yang tiba tiba diam seperti ini. Bukannya tadi dia tersenyum manis kepada yunho.

"nde.? Aku ? memangnya kenapa aku?"

"kenapa kau diam saja, tidak seperti baisanya." Sindir yunho sedikit kepada jaejoong

"mungkin perasaanmu saja yunnie." Ucap jaejoong

"nah kata kata itu yang aku tunggu dari tadi Boo." kata yunho senang karena jaejoong-nya kembali, dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan -yunnie-

"hoh? Kata kata apa yun?

"itu kata kata -yunnie- Boo"

"hmmm.. jadi aku tidak kenapa kenapakan?" kata jaejoong kepada yunho

"ne... "

Tiba tiba yunho terpikirkan tentang pembicaraan-nya dengan orang tuanya tadi pagi. "oh iya Boo aku punya berita baik untuk mu, pasti kau akan senang mendengarnya."

"berita apa.?" Jawab jaejoong menoleh kearah yunho

"appa dan umma akan melamar mu minggu depan !" ucap yunho akhirnya, dan berhenti sesaat karena lampu merah. Dan kesempatan yunho untuk melihat reaksi jaejoong-nya.

"jinjja yun.? Kau tidak sedang berbohongkan.?" Jawab jaejoong karena merasa kaget dan senang.

Dia tidak menyangka kalau yunho akan melamarnya secepat ini. Jaejoong benar benar senang sampai sampai menitikan air mata. Dan langsung saja memeluk yunho yang saat ini sudah menyetir kembali. Untung saja yunho bisa mengendalikan setir mobilnya.

"aahh... jinjja.. aahh yunnie saranghae ! aku benar benar bahagia mendengarnya." ucap jaejoong mengecup pipi yunnie-nya.

Sesaat membuat yunho terdiam karena perlakuan jaejoong mencium pipi-nya dan akhirnya tersadar lalu membalas kata kata cinta jaejoong.

"ne nado saranghae Boo. Aku juga bahagia kalau itu membuat-mu bahagia." Balas yunho tersenyum

"kau harus mengatakannya nanti kepada appanim dan ommonim Boo. Kalau aku akan melamar-mu minggu depan." Kata yunho lagi

"ne kau tenang saja yunnie.. Umma dan appa pasti akan menyetujuinya dan senang kalau aku akan dilamar oleh-mu." Semangat jaejoong yang masih bergelayut manja dengan yunho.

Sepertinya jaejoong sudah tidak terlihat pendiam lagi. Terbukti sekarang hanya karena yunho mengatakan akan melamarnya minggu depan dia sudah tidak pendiam seperti tadi. Dan sekarang malah bersenandung dengan cerianya.

_**~ To BE Continued ~**_

**Mianhae update-nya lama banget -_- chapter ini udah lama diketik tapi saya gak punya nyali/?, buat ngepost ini FF :'( . Saya baru tahu kalau jadi author itu tidak mudah. Punya tanggung jawab dan selalu dihantui sama FF-nya sendiri dan itu saya alami sendiri *curcol -_- saya tau kalau chapter 2 ini makin absurd. Tapi saya janji untuk menuntaskan ini FF absurd saya ^_^**

**Gomawo buat yang udah review FF ini. Saya benar benar senang ini FF cukup banyak yang minta lanjutin. Dan sekarang saya udah lanjut chapter 2-nya, Jadi **_**REVIEW**_** lagi ne..**

**#kiss & hug readers, favorites and followers :* :* **


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Because of you**

**Author : Byunchannie26**

**Main cast : Kim Jaejoong (19 tahun) Jung Yunho (20 tahun)**

**Support cast : Kim Junsu (19 tahun) Park Yoochun (22 tahun)**

**Lenght : chaptered**

**Rate : M (mungkin)**

**Disclaimer : YUNJAE milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa,, YUNJAE milik para SHIPPER. FANFICTION INI MURNI DARI OTAK SAYA SENDIRI.**

**Note : maaf kalau ini membuat kalian merasa mual dan sakit kepala, dan alur yang berantakan, EYD tidak sesuai tulisan. Kim Junsu udah keluar dichapter ini dan yoochun masih nama-nya doang -_- **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : JANGAN JADI SILENT READERS ! Tolong review sedikitlah dan ini GS ( Genderswitch for _uke_ ) dan yunho lebih tua setahun dari jaejoong.**

**DON'T LIKE ! DON'T READ ! **

**GET OUT !**

.

.

**^_^ HAPPY READING ^_^**

.

.

Sesampainya digedung kampus jaejoong dengan wajah berseri menggandeng calon suaminya –yunho- dengan wajah sangat ceria. Yunho pun yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dengan kelakuan jaejoong, Sangat manis pikir yunho.

"Boo apa kau ingin menemui junsu?" kata yunho kala ingin memasuki ruangan kelasnya

"aah ne.. aku harus menemuinya, aku sangat merindukan junsu dan ingin membicarakan berita penting ini, hehehe... "

"oh kalau begitu aku masuk kelas dulu ne, kau tunggu aku dikantin saja arra?"

"yasudah aku pergi kekantin saja mana tau disana ada junsu hehe.."

"hati hati ne.. jangan melirik namja lain!" kata yunho dengan cemburu

"eoh..? itu tidak mungkin yunnie... emang aku kau!" cemberut jaejoong

"Boo jangan memulainya.."

"kau yang memulainya duluan yunh.. ah yasudahlah aku mengerti ! aku tidak akan melirik namja lain !" kesal jaejoong akhirnya tidak ingin ada pertengkaran kali ini.

"hahh.. ne aku percaya denganmu Boo." Kata yunho dan memeluk jaejoong.

"yasudah aku masuk dulu ne.. sebentar lagi Mr. Choi akan masuk. Kau hati hati ne Boo. "

"ne aku akan hati hati yunnie oppa~ " jawab jaejoong dengan wajah yang sangat manis dan memakai embel-embel -oppa-

"hah? Ulangi Boo.. kau memanggil aku apa barusan.? "

Yunho terkejut karena baru kali ini Boojae-nya memanggil dengan sebutan seperti tadi.

"ah.. sudahlah yunh.. aku pergi dulu ne.. pai~pai~.." kata jaejoong melambai tangannya dengan wajah memerah menahan malunya.

"ck.. dasar.." kekeh yunho saat melihat jaejoong terburu buru pergi dari hadapan-nya

.

.

.

"Yaampun kemana sih sibebek itu, kenapa handphone-nya dimatikan segala. " gerutu jaejoong karena sedari tadi dia tidak menemukan sahabat-nya tersebut.

Saat jaejoong berjalan digedung 'D' dia berhenti diujung ruangan yang tampak sepi, karena jaejoong orang yang penakut dia buru buru berbalik dan saat berbalik jaejoong seperti mendengar suara aneh. Dan itu sukses membuat bulu kuduk jaejoong berdiri/?

"aahhh... chunnie~ ah.. ahh pelhmmtt... "

Eh itu bukan hantukan, kenapa suara-nya aneh sekali. Jaejoong mulai curiga dan mendekati ruangan kosong tadi dengan mengendap - ngendap.

"chun~ hmmptt... ahh.. in-hii sungguhhh.. ahhhh nikmhmpp."

Astaga mereka benar benar tidak mengenal tempat . kata jaejoong kaget melihat apa yang yang terjadi diruang kosong terebut. Dan jaejoong semakin shock kala orang yang sedang bercinta tersebut adalah junsu. Kim junsu teman-nya sendiri.

Pantas saja handphone-nya dimatikan ternyata dia sedang bercinta eoh. Dengan langkah malas jaejoong berbalik dan sekarang tujuan-nya hanya satu yaitu kantin. Niat ingin menceritakan lamaran yunho diurungkan karena melihat sahabat-nya tengah asik dengan namjachingu-nya sendiri. Ditambah jadwal kelas-nya pagi ini kosong. Jaejoong masih berpikir kenapa dia harus sepagi ini berangkat kekampus-nya. Dan lihat saat ini dia kesepian dan bosan .

.

.

.

Sesampainya dikantin jaejoong langsung duduk dan memesan Hot Chocolat sambil mengetikan sesuatu dihandphone-nya.

_**To : My Bear Yunnie ^3^**_

_**Yunnie.. apakah kelas Mr. Choi masih lama..? aku sungguh bosan.. **_

_**Send**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Setelah menunggu lama akhirnya yunho memunculkan/? Diri didepan jaejoong yang saat ini sedang asik dengan sosial medianya sebut saja _twitter_. Jaejoong mengtweet perasaan-nya hari ini dimulai dari pagi saat yunho mengatakan akan melamarnya seminggu lagi, dan disaat mencari junsu tapi tidak bisa membagi perasaan bahagia-nya terhadap sahabat-nya tersebut yang sedang asik bersama sang kekasih pun jaejoong mengtweet hal tersebut.

"hei.. " sapa yunho meihat sang kekasih sedang asik sendiri dengan handphone-nya dan tidak menyadari kalau yunnie-nya sudah duduk didepan dirinya saat ini.

"eoh.. kau sudah datang yun..?" kata jaejoong akhirnya melihat sekilas dan kembali mengabaikan yunho

"yeah.. aku sudah selesai dengan jadwal-ku hari ini." Kata yunho

"eooh.. baguslah kalau begitu.." jawab jaejong tanpa memperhatikan lawan bicaranya tersebut

Yunho merebut paksa handphone ditangan jaejoong dan itu membuat jaejoong kesal .

"yunh.. kau ini apan-apaan sih.? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang memainkan handphone-ku ! "

"kau yang kenapa Boo.. kau mengabaikan orang yang saat ini bicara kepada-mu.. "

"tapi aku sedang serius dengan handphone-ku kau tidak bisa merebut seenak-mu saja."

"biasakanlah kalau bicara dengan orang itu memperhatikan-nya Boo." Kata yunho mengabaikan kekesalan yeojachingu-nya.

"huh.. terserah.! " jawab jaejoong semakin kesal

"hahh. Baiklah ini handphone-mu.." yunho akhirnya menyerahkan handphone jaejoong kembali

"..."

"ada apa dengan-mu Boo..? " kata yunho

Apakah masih marah dengan-nya karena masalah –jangan melirik namja lain- atau karena malu sudah memanggil-ku dengan sebutan –oppa- . Pikir yunho saat ini karena merasa aneh melihat gelagat jaejoong yang sekarang. Tapi itukan tidak mungkin, karena dia sudah bersikap manis tadi, kata yunho dalam hati.

"Boo..? kau kenapa ..? dimana junsu apa kau jadi menemuinya tadi.?"

Sesaat jaejoong mengalihkan perhatian dari handphone-nya terhadap yunho.

"dia sedang asik dengan namjachingu-nya jangan bahas tentang dia . Aku malas."

"ohh.. yasudah, apa jadwal –mu hari ini.?"

"sebentar lagi aku akan mengikuti kelas dengan Mr. Park"

"hmm.. baiklah aku akan menunggu-mu diruangan perpustakaan ne.?"

"ne.!" jawab jaejoong acuh

"kenapa jawaban-mu seperti itu jae.? Apa kau marah dengan-ku.?" Yunho yang masih penasaran dengan sikap jaejoong sekarang menanyai-nya lagi.

"sudahlah yunh,, aku tidak marah dengan-mu aku hanya sedang tidak mood saja.."

"kenapa..?" kepo yunho

Apakah aku harus membicarakan hal tadi kepada yunho. Pikir jaejoong apa yang terjadi dengan-nya tadi pas ingin menemui junsu.

"ceritalah Boo.. apa yang terjadi dengan-mu tadi ..?"

"aku kesal dengan su-ie yunh.." kata jaejoong akhirnya.

"kenapa.? Memang-nya junsu melakukan apa terhadap-mu sampai kau kesal dibuat oleh-nya?"

"ehmm.. itu tadikan aku ingin menemui su-ie tapi aku tidak juga menemukannya. Sampai diujung gedung 'D' aku menemuinya diruangan kosong sedang -begituan- dengan park yoochun jelek itu .!" kata jaejoong akhirnya

Yunho terdiam sejenak mencerna apa yang dimaksud dengan kata yeojachingunya -begituan- . setelah mengerti yunho membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar, kaget dengan apa yang didengarnya dari yeojachingu-nya tersebut.

"kau melihat mereka Boo..? benar-benar melihat mereka..?" kata yunho mempelototi jaejoong

"hmm tidak terlalu melihat-nya yunh.. hanya mengintip sedikit.." (apa bedanya mak-_-)

"tapi aku tidak sengaja yunh.. aku juga langsung pergi dari sana pas aku tau kalau itu adalah su-ie.." kata jaejoong menunduk karena merasa risih membicarakan hal ini kepada yunho

"yasudah.. jangan dipikirkan, sekarang kau masuk kelas dulu.. setelah itu kita pulang. Ingat aku menuggu-mu diperpustakaan"

"ne.. aku akan masuk kelas, lihat saja jika aku menemui su-ie nanti dikelas aku akan memarahi-nya.." kesal jaejoong. Seperti-nya jaejoong masih kesal dengan junsu.

"ne.. tapi jangan membuat keributan dengan suara besar-mu itu Boo" ejek yunho lagi dan lagi

"aishhh... kau ini"

.

.

.

"su-ie !" bentak jaejoong saat memasuki kelas dan menemui junsu sudah duduk tenang dibangku-nya sendiri.

"eoh.. khapchagi! Aisshh.. kau ini jae tidak perlu teriak-teriak begitulah. Kau mengagetkan-ku tau."

"aku kesal dengan-mu."

"kesal kepada.? Aku tidak merasa membuat masalah dengan-mu jae.. kenapa kau kesal dengan-ku..?"

"ponsel-mu kenapa tidak diaktifkan eoh.?" Jaejoong menatap junsu degan tatapan tajam miliknya.

"eoh? Ehm.. itu.. itu karena kehabisan batrai jae.. ya! Karena kehabisan batrai, dan aku lupa mengcharger-nya tadi malam. Heheh , mianhe.."

"kau tidak berbohongkan.?" Kata jaejoong masih dengan tatapan menakutkan miliknya. " aku tidak suka dengan orang yang berbohong su-ie jadi kau jujur saja.. aku tau kau saat ini sedang berbohong terhadap-ku." kata jaejoong lagi .

Karena dia tidak mau sahabat-nya ini merasa terbebani/? Dengan tatapan tajamnya itu, raut wajah jaejoong mulai melunak. Jaejoong pun tau kenapa junsu menyembunyikan soal tadi pagi. Dan jaejoong tidak ingin memulai pembicaraan tersebut sebelum sahabatnya ini memulainya.

"hmm.. mian jae aku bukan bermaksud untuk mebohongi-mu.. aku malu untuk mengatakan hal ini kepada-mu."

Dalam hati jaejoong merasa tidak enak dengan junsu karena sebenarnya dia sudah tau alasan junsu berbohong kepada-nya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi jaejong harus tau kenapa junsu melakukan-nya sebelum menikah.

"ne.. aku sudah tau apa yang kau lakukan tadi pagi. Jadi ceritakan kenapa itu bisa terjadi? "

Junsu melotot, lebih tepatnya dia shock jangan bilang maksud jaejoong tau apa yang dia lakukan tadi pagi itu dengan yoochun. Junsu sudah tidak tau lagi bagaimana untuk menjelaskan-nya kepada jaejoong dia malu sekali.

"hmm.. aku tidak tau jae.. chunnie mengajak-ku keruang kosong itu dan aku sudah dibuat bergairah karena ulahnya."

"huh.. dasar sijidat lebar pervert ! awas saja kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu aku akan membunuhnya !"

"tidak akan jae.. dia sudah memakai pengaman kok.." jawab junsu malu-malu karena mengatakan tidak akan terjadi apa-apa.

"huft dasar kalian berdua itu sama saja. Menikah sajalah kalau begitu."

"ne.. aku maunya juga begitu jae.. heheh" kekeh junsu dan mereka memulai pelajaran hari ini.

.

.

Selesai pelajaran Mr. Park jaejoong dan junsu keluar kelas. Jaejoong akan menceritakan sekarang tentang lamaran yunho kepada junsu.

"eh iya su-ie aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu kepadamu.." riang jaejoong

"oh? Apa hal itu bersangkutan dengan yunnie bear-mu itu ?"

Tebakan junsu tepat sekali. Junsu memang belum tau hal apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh sahabatnya satu ini tapi junsu tau hal ini pasti bersangkutan dengan yunho. Siapa lagi kalau bukan yunho yang membuat jaejoong sebahagia seperti sekarang.

"ah. Kau tau saja kalau ini bersangkutan dengan yunnie-ku yang tampan itu." Kata kata jaejoong membuat junsu melakukan rolling eyes.

"cepatlah kau ingin membicarakan hal apa.?"

"yunnie akan melamarku minggu depan." Semangat jaejoong

Junsu terdiam dan membulatkan matanya " apa kau serius?!" kata junsu meyakinkan perkataan jaejoong barusan.

"ne. Aku serius su-ie.. yunnie bearku, jung yunho akan melamarku minggu depan"

"oh my god! Apa kau yakin dengan yunho? Hm.. maksudku apa kau sudah membulatkan keyakinan-mu kalau yunho itu serius denganmu.?"

"yaampun su-ie kalau yunho tidak serius, dia tidak akan berani untuk melamarku seminggu lagi.. yah walau ini sedikit ada ancaman dariku"

"ancaman.? Memangnya kau mengancam yunho?"

"yaa.. aku Cuma ingin menagih janjinya dimasa dulu untuk segera menikahiku, kalau tidak aku akan menikah dengan namja lain saja. Hanya itu"

Junsu benar benar tidak habis pikir dengan sahabatnya satu ini. Kenapa ingin menikah diusia semuda ini, apa dia tidak takut dengan kata kata perceraian perselingkuhan, mereka berduakan masih muda dan perasaan mereka bisa saja berubahkan. Pikir junsu melihat jaejoong yang tampak senang sekali. Tapi pikiran itu segera ditepis oleh junsu dan dia akan berdoa untuk sahabat tersayangnya ini jangan ada kata kata seperti itu kelak kalau mereka sudah menjadi 'suami istri'.

"kalau seminggu lagi berarti bertepatan dengan tanggal lahir mu eoh.?" Kata junsu melihat tanggal diponsel miliknya.

"ha? Benarkah.? Yaampun kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya."

Ucap jaejoong terharu karena memikirkan yunnie-nya begitu sosweet menempatkan tanggal lamaran dengan tanggal kelahirannya. Jaejoong benar benar bahagia sekarang.

"oh iya kau tidak mengucapkan chukae nae chingu kepadaku? Ck.. teman macam apa kau ini" omel jaejoong setengah bercanda.

"eoh? Hahaha ne.. ne.. chukae nae chingu-ya... kau melangkaui-ku jae!" kata junsu sambil cemberut

"hahahah..." mereka ketawa bersama.

"eh iya su-ie , hampir saja aku lupa . aku harus keperpustakaan menemui yunnie.. mianhae aku tinggal" kata jaejoong sedih

"eoh? Yasudah pergilah.. sebentar lagi chunnie-ku juga muncul heheh"

"aisshhh.. aku ingin menemui sijidat lebar itu su-ie. Tapi saat ini aku tidak bisa, nanti kalau aku bertemu dengannya aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan-nya utnutk segera menikahimu ! "

"hah? Jangan berbicara yang macam macam jae. Yasudah sana pergi nanti yunnie-mu menuggu lama" Kata junsu malas.

.

.

.

_**~ Perpustakaan ~**_

Jaejoong mencari cari keberadaan yunnie-nya, disaat mata jaejoong menelusuri ruangan jaejoong langsung tersenyum karena menemui keberadaan yunnie-nya yang sedang membaca dimeja nomor dua dari samping. Jaejoong langsung menduduki kursi yang kosong disebelah yunho dan memperhatikan yunho-nya yang serius membaca sambil mendengarkan musik.

Yunho merasa ada orang disebelahnya disaat dia menoleh kesamping benar saja ada orang yaitu jaejoong sang kekasih hati. Yunho tersenyum dan mengelus rambut jaejoong sayang. Membuat jaejoong memjamkan matanya menikmati apa yang dilakukan yunho terhadapnya.

"kau sudah selesai dengan pelajaran hari ini Boo?" tanya yunho kepada jaejoong yang ada disebelah kirinya.

"ne.. aku sudah selesai yunh, apa kau sudah selesai membaca? Kau membaca buku apa eoh.?" Tanya balik jaejoong

"hmm yasudah apa kita pulang saja.? Atau kau ingin jalan jalan dulu?" kata yunho mengabaikan pertanyaan jaejoong tentang buku apa yang dibaca olehnya. Mencurigakan pikir jaejoong. (aye juga mak-_-)

"hm kita pulang sajalah yunh.. aku ingin beristirahat dirumah sekalian membicarakan masalah lamaran-mu"

"baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita pulang." Ajak yunho sambil menggandeng tangan jaejoong

"yunh..?" panggil jaejoong pelan

"ne? Ada apa Boo? Jawab yunho sambil menatap jaejoong sekilas

"kau sedang membaca buku apa.?" Jaejoong masih penasaran dengan namjachingu-nya. Dan pertanyaan itu membuat yunho menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. (mulai curiga-_-)

"eoh.. ini.. hmm tidak apa apa Boo, hanya buku yang harus aku pelajari. Jangan mencurigai-ku yang bukan bukan."

"tapi dari gelagat-mu mencurigakan yunh..."

"sudahlah Boo lupakan.. aku benar benar membaca buku yang memang harus aku pelajari. Nah kita sudah sampai masuklah kemobil" kata yunho memastikan jaejoong untuk tidak mencurigainya lagi, tanpa terasa mereka sudah sampai didepan Audy hitam yunho.

"yasudah kalau begitu, aku tidak akan menanyainya lagi." Senyum jaejoong

"yaa.." yunho merasa lega karena mendengar penuturan dari jaejoong

.

.

Didalam mobil hanya keheningan yang mereka lakukan, tidak ada percakapan lagi atau jaejoong yang ingin dimanja oleh namjachingu. Dan tiba-tiba kata-kata eomma yunho melayang dipikirannya.

"oh iya Boo, aku hampir melupakannya. Eomma merindukan-mu jadi dia mengundangmu kerumah hari ini. Gimana kalau sekarang kita kerumahku." Kata yunho sambil mellirik sejenak kearah jaejoong.

"eoh..? benarkah? Hm baiklah kalau begitu kita kerumahmu saja.. tapi yunh apa aku tidak berdandan dulu" raut wajah jaejoong murung karena mengingat dia pasti kucel hari ini karena seharian berada dikampus.

"anni Boo.. gwenchanna, kau tetap cantik dimata-ku.. always Boo.."

Puji yunho mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah jaejoong , dan itu sukses membuat yeoja cantik disebelahnya tersipu malu.

"_OMO ! _yunnie.. sejak kapan eoh kau pandai menggoda-ku.?"

"eh..? ahahah itu.. yah hanya spontan saja Boo.."

"_bwoya ?!_ Hei .! Jung Yunho kau hanya boleh melakukannya didepan-ku saja arra.?!"

"ne.. just for you my princess" kekeh yunho kali ini disertai gelak tawanya, karena cukup merasa geli mengungkapkan kata-kata seperti itu.

"ouuchh.. Jung~ aku benar-benar mencintai-mu.." kata jaejoong dengan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu yunho dan sedikit beracting kala mendengar kata dari yunho.

-just for you my princess- _ 'ige bwoya~'_ kenapa Jung yunh tiba-tiba bisa mengatakan kata-kata romantis, kata jaejoong dalam hati.

.

.

_**~ One week later**_ ~

.

Setelah kemarin lusa jaejoong mengatakan kepada kedua orang tuanya, bahwa Jung Yunho dan keluarga akan melamarnya hari ini. Dan ingin meminta kedua orang tua-nya merestui dan menerima lamaran dari yunho.

Pertama Mr. Kim dan istri kaget mendengar penuturan sang anak, kenapa secepat ini, mereka-kan harus sekolah dulu dan memantapkan tujuan masing masing. Tapi karena Mr. Kim dan istri juga tau bahwa anak gadis mereka begitu mencintai sang kekasih, mereka akhirnya menyetujui kalau anak mereka akan dilamar oleh keluarga Jung tersebut.

Sekarang jaejoong sedang berada dibutik bersama junsu, memilih-milih baju yang akan dipakainya saat acara lamaran. Tidak mungkinkan dia memakai baju yang biasa saja sedangkan dia akan dilihat oleh calon suami dan caln mertua -pikir jaejoong kala itu- . dan jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum mengingat acara lamaran-nya nanti malam.

"su-ie..." panggil jaejoong

"ne? Ada apa jae."

"apakah yang ini bagus su-ie.? Atau yang ini saja.." kata jaejoong dengan menenteng dua baju kedepan junsu dan memperlihatkannya.

"hmm.. aku rasa ini cocok dengan kulit-mu jae, kulit putih susu-mu dicampur dengan warna ini sangat cocok untuk-mu, kau coba saja dulu." Kata junsu menimang –nimang apa yang bagus dikenakan jaejoong.

"eoh..? yang ini.? Okey, aku akan mencoba-nya dulu."

Setelah jaejoong mencoba baju tersebut dan memperlihatkan kepada junsu, dan junsu mengacung –kan kedua jempol-nya karena baju ini sangat cocok untuk jaejoong kenakan diacara lamaran-nya malam ini. (bayangin ajadeh ya sendiri baju / dress/ gaun yg dipakai simak^^ yang pasti itu cuantik bgt! )

"bagus jae ! sangat bagus.! Aku jadi ingin membeli baju seperti itu untuk acara lamaran-ku dan yoochun hihih.."

"hah? Kapan kau akan dilamar olehnya.?"

"aah mollaseo.. akukan hanya membayangkan-nya saja tadi.."

"oh~ aku pikir kau akan dilamar sijidat lebar itu."

"aishh jae.! Jangan memanggil-nya jidat lebar.. walau kenyataan-nya memang benar." Pelan junsu diakhir katanya.

"hahaha..." jaejoong hanya bisa tertawa sambil membayar baju yang dipilihnya.

.

.

Setelah membayar jaejoong dan junsu langsung pulang menuju kekediaman jaejoong. Jaejoong meminta junsu untuk mendandankan-nya nanti disaat acara lamaran, karena jaejoong tidak ingin repot-repot untuk pergi kesalon.

Saat ini masih menunjukan pukul empat lewat enam menit, masih ada sekitar empat jam kurang untuk jaejoong beristirahat sejenak karena lelah seharian berbelanja bersama junsu untuk keperluan mereka.

Jaejoong membaringkan badan-nya disebelah junsu yang sudah terlelap sedari mereka pulang tadi, dan meraih ponsel-nya dimeja nakas, mencari nama dikontak dan jaejoong langsung mengcalling nama tersebut.

Setelah tersambung jaejoong mendengar suara Bass milik sang kekasih menyapa gendang telinga-nya hari ini, sedari pagi mereka belum ada menghubungi satu sama lain. Dan jaejoong yang saat ini sangat merindukan sang kekasih langsung saja menelpon.

"yeoboseo Boo.?"

"hai yunnie.." balas jaejoong ceria "apa kau tidak merindukan aku eoh.? "

"tentu.! Tentu saja aku merindukan-mu sayang.. aku tidak bisa kalau tidak melihat-mu sehari saja, itu bisa membuaat-ku gila kau tau Boo.?" Balas yunho mendramatisirkan.

"ouch~~ yunnie-ku sekarang kenapa eoh.? Kenapa jadi suka menggombal seperti ini.?"

"hahah.. ani Boo hanya kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibir-ku ini."

"ah ne,.. baiklah my prince penggombal.." kata jaejoong mengejek yunho

"huh,, kau ini.! Aku sungguh sungguh dengan kata kata-ku itu Boo.."

"ne.. aku percaya itu my prince.." kata jaejoong tersenyum manis "oh ya, yunh kau sudah bersiap-siap untuk nanti malamkan.?" Tanya jaejoong

"ne! Itu sudah pasti Boo.. aku sangat siap sekarang.!" Jawab yunho dengan percaya diri.

"oh~ baguslah, kalau begitu aku tutup dulu ne telpon-nya.?"

"eoh.? Okey sayang.. I Love You Boo.." kata yunho penuh cinta

"ne~~ I Love You too Yunnie oppa~, sampai ketemu nanti malam ne..? muah" jawab jaejoong dan langsung mematikan ponsel-nya sebelum yunho menanyai-nya lagi.

**#**

**#**

**#**

**~Tabok_Bang_Chunnie~**

**Annyeonghaseyo~~ mianhae aku lama update :'( jeongmal mianhae~ readers... aku benar-benar buntu banget soalnya.. masih bingung ini cerita harus dilanjutin apa gak.. aku gak ada semangat buat ngelanjutin karena reviewnya makin nurun :'( aku tau bgt ini cerita alurnya pasaran dan ngebosanin tapi inilah yang keluar dari otak aku... mungkin pada gak suka kali ya sama FF ini? Yaudah kalau gitu aku bakal setop ajanih FF-nya.**

**Dan untuk para review favorite following makasih banyak yah.. maap gak bisa sebutin satu satu namanya.. pokoknya LOVE lah buat yang review dan yang udah follow atau favorit THANKS BANGET udah baca FF aku yang abal-abal ini..**

**Ada yang minat buat dilanjutin.? REVIEW dulu yang banyak ^_^ **


End file.
